


Здоровый сон

by RosyaRosi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi
Summary: «Хотя Гарри уже перевалило за двадцать, он всё ещё оставался ходячей катастрофой».
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 34





	Здоровый сон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на новогодний снарри-календарь на дневниках.  
> Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

Гарри Поттер спал.

Северусу потребовалось время, чтобы понять это. Не так-то просто разобраться, что происходит, когда толпа мужчин в квиддичной форме вдруг появляется на пороге твоего дома. Северус уже готов был захлопнуть дверь у них перед носом, но зацепился взглядом за эмблему «Стоунхейвенских сорок» на чёрно-белых джемперах — и передумал.

Самая успешная квиддичная команда столетия в полном составе толпилась на его крыльце. Превосходно.

— Где Поттер?! — рыкнул Снейп не своим голосом. Команда зашевелилась, шурша формой и встревожено переглядываясь, пока наконец не вытолкнула вперёд капитана, в котором Северус узнал Оливера Вуда. Вуд немного изменился со времени их предыдущей встречи (не то чтобы они виделись слишком часто) и, надо отдать ему должное, не терял чувства собственного достоинства. На руках у него был беспроигрышный козырь против гнева Северуса Снейпа — Гарри Поттер. Сладко спящий и пускающий слюни на широкое плечо капитана.

— Какого... Мерлина, — Северус не находил слов. Но тело среагировало вперёд головы: он бережно взял Поттера из рук Вуда и прижал к груди. Гарри был тёплым и расслабленным; он пошевелился во сне, устраиваясь поудобнее, и с улыбкой пробормотал нечто вроде: «М-м, Северус», зарывшись носом в Снейпову шею. Усилием воли подавив в себе неуместный прилив нежности, Северус строго взглянул на вконец смутившегося Вуда:

— Ну? Я жду внятных объяснений.

— Мы сами ничего не поняли, — капитан растерянно пожал плечами. — Думаю, это всё стая африканских акромантулов: мы столкнулись с ними пару раз, когда летали по джунглям, чтобы отработать маневренность. Или, может быть, дело в климате — вы знаете, там бывают странные погодные явления...

— Какого чёрта вы делали в джунглях?! — рявкнул Северус. Поттер нахмурился, будто чувствуя его недовольство, но так и не проснулся. — Вам что, не хватает ваших идиотских матчей?

— Мистер Снейп... — оскорблённо начал Вуд.

— Продолжай, — Северус хотел было махнуть рукой, но вовремя вспомнил о Поттере. Хорошо, что мальчишка по-прежнему почти ничего не весит; стань он не ловцом, а аврором, вряд ли остался бы таким же тощим. Кожа да кости — Северус мог проследить каждый позвонок сквозь квиддичную форму.

— Кажется, Гарри подцепил что-то. Аллергию или вирус. Мы едва успели приземлиться на базе, как он сполз с метлы и заснул прямо посреди поля. Мы хотели аппарировать в Мунго, но потом решили, что лучше сначала к вам, и...

— Хочешь сказать, с тех пор он ни разу не просыпался? — Северус скрипнул зубами.

— Ну, у него бывают моменты просветления. Иногда он открывает глаза. На пару секунд, — обнадёжил Вуд, ободряюще улыбнувшись. Впрочем, улыбка быстро стухла под взглядом Северуса. — Думаю, Гарри не всё время будет спать. Но вам лучше присмотреть за ним, э-э... профессор, пока он не проснётся.

— И за что мне это? — вздохнул Снейп, пинком закрывая дверь. Сочувственные взгляды недоразвитых остолопов в квиддичной форме мерещились ему всю дорогу до спальни, куда он бережно нёс свою ношу, больше всего на свете боясь во что-нибудь врезаться или уронить Поттера на холодный пол. Нет, нести спящего Гарри на руках было приятно и даже... трогательно, хоть и несколько необычно, но его спина не слишком обрадовалась новому эксперименту.

К тому моменту, как Северус добрался до кровати, Гарри успел обвить его за шею и теперь решительно не хотел отпускать. Он недовольно замычал, когда Снейп попытался отцепить его — вот наглость! — и пришлось неловко завалиться рядом, не разжимая объятий. 

— Недоразумение, — ворчливо сказал Северус прямо в нежное Поттерово ухо. Гарри вздохнул и собственнически придавил его ногой.

Снейп заставил себя отключить эмоции и рассуждать логически.

Первым делом стоило убедиться, что жизни Гарри ничто не угрожает. Вид у него был совершенно здоровый, но Северус не слишком-то разбирался в редких африканских проклятиях и представителях местной фауны.

Следовало действовать незамедлительно. С третьей попытки ему удалось высвободиться из цепкой хватки спящего и провести ряд диагностических заклинаний. Те не выявили ничего подозрительного: Гарри действительно был здоров и действительно крепко спал. Транспортировать его в Мунго Северус решил в случае крайней необходимости — если это действительно проклятие, неизвестно, как оно взаимодействует с аппарацией и летучим порохом. Вместо этого он отправился в гостиную и вызвал через камин целителя Сметвика.

Потревоженный Сметвик отозвался довольно быстро: несмотря на вечное ворчание Северуса по поводу его компетенции они давно поддерживали приятельские отношения. Через пять минут он уже отряхивался от летучего пороха и пожимал Снейпу руку.

— Гарри совершенно здоров, — заключил Сметвик после получаса напряженной диагностики. Северус топтался рядом, рыча от собственной бесполезности и не сводя глаз с безмятежного лица Гарри. — Хотя его случай по-своему уникален.

— Здоров? Но почему он спит?

— Полагаю, надышался пыльцой ежовника членистого. Вообще она абсолютно безвредна, но в редких случаях может вызывать у волшебников вот такую странную аллергическую реакцию. Гарри в глубокой фазе искусственного сна, вызванного растением; в этом состоянии его организм восстанавливает силы и борется с накопившейся усталостью. Я бы не переживал за него, Северус. Рано или поздно Гарри проснётся, — бодро закончил Сметвик.

Последняя фраза Снейпу совсем не понравилась.

— Что значит «рано или поздно»? Сколько он будет спать?

— Этого никто не знает, — Сметвик пожал плечами. — Полагаю, пока остатки пыльцы не выветрятся из организма. Если хочешь, можем транспортировать его в Мунго, пусть поспит там под нашим присмотром.

— Нет уж, спасибо, — процедил Северус. — Я сам за ним присмотрю.

Проводив Сметвика, он вернулся в их общую с Гарри спальню и устало опустился в кресло. Несмотря на успокаивающие слова целителя, Снейп всё ещё волновался. Хотя Гарри уже перевалило за двадцать, он всё ещё оставался ходячей катастрофой. Если был хотя бы крошечный шанс вляпаться в неприятность — один из тысячи — Поттер просто не мог упустить его. Прямо как в старые школьные времена.

Гарри вздохнул и слепо зашарил рукой по кровати. Не обнаружив своего любовника, он недовольно нахмурился, после чего притянул к себе подушку Снейпа и блаженно зарылся в неё носом. Эта картина вызвала у Северуса самые противоречивые эмоции: разнеженный во сне Гарри выглядел чертовски соблазнительно.

Битва с самим собой была проиграна. Снейп испытывал непреодолимое желание не оставлять Гарри ни на секунду. Стараясь не потревожить спящего, он скинул рабочую мантию вместе с ботинками и осторожно, как вор, пробрался в их общую постель.

Обняв Поттера со спины и крепко прижав к себе, Северус сразу успокоился. С Гарри всё будет в порядке, просто не может не быть. Почувствовав присутствие любовника, тот счастливо вздохнул и притянул Снейпа еще ближе, рефлекторно вжимаясь в него всем телом. 

Дрожь возбуждения и напрягшийся член стали полной неожиданностью.

«Извращенец», — отругал себя Северус, стиснув зубы. Он не должен хотеть Гарри; только не сейчас, когда тот болен и беззащитен. Однако вопреки голосу разума, от этих мыслей желание стало нестерпимым, а член встал колом. 

В глазах потемнело. Северус постарался отвлечься хоть на что-нибудь и слегка отстранился от Гарри, но Поттеру это не понравилось: недовольно вздохнув, тот вновь придвинулся и слегка прогнулся в спине. Теперь член Снейпа упирался ему точно в зад, обтянутый грязной квиддичной формой.

Прикрыв глаза, Северус глубоко вдохнул запах Гарри: запах пота и полироли для метел. Осознание, что спящий Поттер не успел помыться после тренировки, возбуждало ещё больше — хотя куда уж больше.

Контролировать себя стало совершенно невозможно: Снейп стянул с Гарри штаны прежде, чем осознал, что делает. Тело Гарри было горячим и немного влажным; Снейп целовал его шею и терся носом о волосы, а членом — о поясницу. Каждую секунду он ждал, что Поттер проснётся; какая-то часть его — часть, о которой он прежде и не подозревал — хотела, чтобы тот застал Северуса за этим порочным занятием.  
Но Гарри не просыпался.

Дыхание его оставалось ровным, хотя и стало более глубоким, тяжелым. Он беспокойно возился в объятиях Северуса. Огладив крепкую грудь и твердый живот, Снейп сжал пальцами напрягшийся член и застонал от осознания, что Гарри хочет его — даже сейчас.

Он так давно и сильно желал Гарри; так долго добивался его, прежде чем сделал своим, и с тех пор его желание не ослабло ни на грамм. Северус не видел любовника две недели, а казалось, прошла целая вечность — Мерлин, он так скучал. Он до сих пор поражался тому, что Гарри ответил ему взаимностью. Молодой мужчина, о котором мечтали тысячи ведьм и волшебников, хотел его, Северуса Снейпа, и сейчас этот удивительный факт вновь наглядно подтвердился.

Задыхаясь от силы чувств, накрывших его, Снейп перевернул покорного Гарри на спину и с удовольствием заглотил его прекрасный член, чувствуя, как тот ещё больше твердеет у него во рту. Северус прикрыл глаза от удовольствия: он обожал сосать Поттеру, особенно теперь, когда Гарри не мог следить за гигиеной и был максимально естественным в своём состоянии. Его запах и вкус сводили с ума. Желая большего, Снейп нырнул ниже и облизал тяжелые яйца, глубоко вдыхая мускусный аромат. Потребовались некоторые усилия, чтобы втянуть мошонку в рот целиком, но в конце концов Северусу это удалось. Гарри задышал чаще и что-то неразборчиво простонал. Снейп замер на миг, проверяя, не проснулся ли тот, но всё оставалось по-прежнему. Поттер спал, и, в конце концов, Северус продолжил свой ритуал поклонения.

Он тщательно вылизал промежность и спустился языком к дырочке Гарри. Здесь запах был особенно сильным, и Северус постарался исследовать всё как можно тщательней. Не обращая внимания на затёкшую шею, он шире раздвинул ноги Поттера и погрузил язык глубоко в его задницу. Снейп чувствовал, как отверстие сокращается вокруг его языка, а жёсткие волоски щекочут ноздри, но упорно продолжал ввинчиваться внутрь Гарри, пока не остался доволен результатом. Повинуясь напору, мокрая дырка приоткрылась, будто приглашая.

Отстранившись, Северус торопливо стянул собственную одежду, едва справившись с пуговицами на рубашке. Гарри всё ещё оставался в джемпере, хотя тот и болтался почти у самой шеи. По очереди лизнув твердые коричневые соски, Снейп аккуратно стянул мешающую форму через голову. Пришлось снять и очки; без них лицо Гарри стало казаться ещё более беззащитным, чем раньше. Густые ресницы отбрасывали тени на скулы, влажный рот приоткрылся, и Северус поцеловал Поттера в губы, стремясь дотянуться своим языком до его. Это оказалось непростой задачей, и Снейп немного увлекся. Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем он понял, что Гарри открыл глаза.

Чувствуя бешеный стук сердца, Северус напряженно всматривался в заспанное лицо своего любовника. Гарри перевел на него мутный взгляд и, пробормотав что-то неразборчивое, перевернулся набок. Послышалось негромкое сопение.

«Ещё немного, и Поттер проснётся окончательно». Эта мысль принесла облегчение и подстегнула Северуса действовать немедленно: прежде у них не было подобного опыта, а расслабленный, спящий Гарри с внушительной эрекцией выглядел невероятно порочно.

В памяти неожиданно всплыла маггловская сказка про Спящую Красавицу, и Снейп, не удержавшись, весело фыркнул. Похоже, сегодня старинная история примет совершенно новый оборот. Принц — хоть и совсем не сказочный — сделает всё, чтобы разбудить своего возлюбленного.

Замирая от предвкушения, Северус пристроился сзади и покрыл плечи Гарри невесомыми поцелуями. Его желание становилось болезненным, рука сама потянулась к тумбочке за смазкой, и очень скоро палец Снейпа мягко проник внутрь Гарри.

Удовлетворенно отметив, насколько любовник тугой и горячий, Северус осторожно растянул Гарри сначала одним, затем двумя пальцами. Он не собирался причинять боль и слишком сильно шокировать Поттера, когда тот проснётся. Наконец, спустя несколько невыносимо сладких секунд ожидания, его каменно твёрдый член плавно скользнул в подготовленное отверстие.

Гарри застонал — низко, гортанно, и на этот раз Снейп не стал проверять, проснулся ли тот. Он двигался, едва сдерживая себя, стараясь не сорваться на рваный ритм, и был вознаграждён тяжёлым, хриплым дыханием Гарри, чьё тело оставалось покорным и расслабленным. С удовольствием огладив твёрдый член любовника, Снейп приподнял ногу Гарри, давая себе больше простора. Каждое движение было нестерпимо сладким, и то, что Поттер почти не реагировал, позволяя делать с собой всё, что вздумается, подстёгивало ещё сильнее. Он перевернул Гарри на живот, раздвинул ноги максимально широко и с удовольствием полюбовался на приоткрытую, припухшую дырку. Немного поиграв с ней пальцами, Северус вновь овладел Гарри, пристроившись сверху, не сдерживая стон чистого удовольствия.

Где-то на задворках сознания притаилось чувство вины — ведь Гарри всё ещё находился под воздействием экзотической пыльцы и не мог контролировать происходящее. Но его тихие стоны и блаженная улыбка несколько успокаивали совесть Снейпа. Дотянувшись до возбуждённого члена Гарри, Северус с энтузиазмом начал ласкать его в такт толчкам. Поттер застонал громче и рефлекторно выгнулся навстречу.

Превосходный налитой член, казалось, стал ещё больше и запульсировал. Наконец, Гарри всхлипнул раз, другой, и руку Снейпа залило приятное тепло. Тщательно облизав ладонь, Северус вновь перевернул безвольного любовника, умирая от желания видеть его лицо. Ресницы Гарри задрожали, мягкие губы удивленно приоткрылись.

— Гарри... — шепнул Северус ему на ухо, продолжая толкаться в приятное и такое родное тепло. Потеряв контроль, он запустил руку в растрёпанные волосы и потянул, впиваясь в податливый рот. Язык Гарри медленно, сонно сплёлся с языком Северуса.

Снейп вновь прошептал его имя, кончая, не переставая целовать в губы.

Обессиленный, он рухнул на Гарри. Тёплые руки легли ему на спину и слегка сжали.

— Доброе... утро? — пробормотал Поттер неуверенно. Голос его был хриплым ото сна.

— Проснулся, наконец, — Северус вгляделся в знакомое до мельчайших деталей лицо, ища признаки боли или дискомфорта. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Так, будто полночи занимался сексом, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — И спал примерно пару суток. 

— Головная боль? Тошнота? — Северус, не потрудившись одеться, методично плёл над Гарри вязь диагностических заклинаний. — Другие симптомы?

— Ну, у меня затекло все тело. И я бы съел, по меньшей мере, гиппогрифа, — отозвался Поттер слегка удивленно. — Северус, что произошло? Я не помню, как оказался в своей постели.

Удовлетворено хмыкнув, Снейп призвал из кухни стакан воды и отложил палочку. 

— Держи. Ты, Поттер, по обыкновению вляпался в неприятности. Но, к счастью, все обошлось — тебе по-прежнему неприлично везёт.

Выслушав краткую историю собственных африканских приключений, Гарри вдруг искренне рассмеялся.

— Мерлин, бедный Вуд — даже не представляю, что ему пришлось пережить, осаждая твой порог. Должно быть, он до сих пор в жутком стрессе.

— Это я в жутком стрессе! — рявкнул Снейп. — Гарри, я понимаю, что прошу слишком многого, но не мог бы ты быть чуть более... осмотрительным?

— Конечно, Северус, — Гарри ласково погладил его по щеке. — Спасибо, что позаботился обо мне.

Через двадцать минут они оба переместились в столовую, и Поттер уплетал жареного цыплёнка так, будто не ел, по меньшей мере, лет двести.

— Кстати, — произнес он с набитым ртом. — Мне приснилось, или мы действительно занимались крышесносным сексом? 

Северус надеялся, что его лицо осталось невозмутимым. Глаза Гарри смеялись.

— Зная тебя, я бы ни за что не поверил во второй вариант... если бы мои ощущения не утверждали обратное.

— Сметвик сказал, что ты можешь проспать довольно долго, — бесстрастно ответил Северус. — Нужно было ускорить процесс любыми способами.

— Ответ истинного слизеринца! — восхищенно пробормотал Гарри. — Знаешь, я мало что осознавал, но было здорово. Мне снился такой чудесный сон...

Гарри сладко потянулся, отчего небрежно накинутый халат распахнулся, обнажая загорелую грудь и ключицы. Снейп понял, что перерыв на ужин продлится недолго.

— И все-таки, Северус, — лениво произнёс Гарри позже, когда они продолжили общение в горизонтальной плоскости. — Не знал, что у тебя есть странные сексуальные фантазии. Давно ты мечтал трахнуть меня во сне?

Снейп поморщился и щёлкнул Поттера по носу.

— В твоих устах это звучит так, будто я старый озабоченный извращенец.

— Ну почему же старый? — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

— Маленький наглец. Никогда не мечтал, Поттер. И подобных наклонностей у себя прежде не замечал. Но ты был невероятно соблазнителен, лежал там, такой тёплый и податливый...

— Черт, я бы, наверное, тоже на тебя набросился, — в глазах Гарри зажегся опасный блеск. — И, кажется, у меня снова встаёт.

Ухмыльнувшись, Снейп опустил руку и начал лениво поглаживать любовника между ног.

— Ты утомил меня, Поттер. Мне уже не двадцать пять.

— Ну, тогда я сверху! — бодро заключил Гарри, молниеносно подминая Северуса под себя. — Слушай, — шептал он между невесомыми поцелуями. — Мне кажется, мы ещё многого не знаем друг о друге. И о себе тоже. Так что если вдруг у тебя есть другие тайные фантазии...

— Поттер! 

— ...То я заранее даю согласие на их воплощение.

— Осторожней с обещаниями, Гарри, — прорычал Снейп, перехватывая инициативу и кусая золотистые, покрытые ровным африканским загаром плечи. — Откуда ты знаешь, чего я потребую?

— Всё равно, — просто ответил Гарри, выгибаясь от удовольствия. — Я доверяю тебе.

И это были последние осмысленные слова за вечер.


End file.
